User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/MHEX2 DLC Announcement: Destructive Death DLC!
Hello. Today, since I was inspired to make a new monster (or rather a single species with different monsters in different development stages), I will announce the Second DLC for MHEX2: Monster Hunter EX 2: Destructive Death! *The Flagship monster: Destructitan *Number of monsters so far: 3 (4 if Resurgence is also installed) Revealed Information on Destructitan Lore Related to Ecology #Destructitan is the fully developed adult version of it's species, and is extremely deadly not only to hunters, but to even the deadliest of Elder Dragons! #It's species' scientific name: ''Dracosicarius Horribilis ''(meaning "Horrible Dragon Assassin") (subject to change) #It's species were originally organisms that were from a time period that was more hostile to most forms of life than this time period, and were so harmless and inhert to the enviroment, due to being isolated from the surface world, but were released from a Sealed Cave system by an earthquake, and have been invading the surface world ever since. #The Species, prior to their release into the surface world, were from a habitat almost devoid of Oxygen, and were smaller than their current size, but due to being exposed to Oxygen after the earthquake, the species was able to grow bigger, and bigger, and became much more violent as a result. #Given the placeholder class of ???, due to sharing no relation to any of the known classes of monsters, despite looking somewhat like Crustaceans. It is possible they are a class of their own. #They start as a shrimp like organism, known as Destike, which develop into land dwelling juvenile crab like creatures known as Destrite, and then slowly mutate into their adult form, Destructitan. Lore related to Records, Relations with People, and the Guild #It is only the first creature to have been seen coming from the newly discovered "Sealed Cave", that was revealed after an Earthquake cracked it open, letting oxygen in, and releasing the species within. #The First reported victim of the surface world to the species was literally a Ceadus, which was seen acting strange and then subsequently beached itself before it died from having a swarm of Destikes eat their way out of the body, leaving behind a corpse of their host. #But the horror did not stop there, since days later, a village was attacked by a swarm of Destrites. #Only U-rank Hunters are allowed to hunt these creatures, anyone of lower rank is advised to flee the area if they encounter this species. #The Guild have been keeping the species' existence a secret until they started to attack people and started to upset the balance of natural ecosystems they have been seen invading. Trivial information #Based on the kaiju, Destoroyah from Godzilla V.S. Destoroyah. #Name comes from the word "Destruction" and the word "Titan" #A teaser picture will come soon..... Another note: I will make this a contest, for people who want to make renders for this monster. I will work around the render's design, and make an ecology and moveset around it. Have fun, and I hope you look forward to this monster(s) Gojira57 (talk) 18:24, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX